


Earth's Northern Hemisphere

by SageAesthetic_19



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Alexa Woods is a queen, Aurora Borealis, Christmas, F/M, Outer Space, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scar Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageAesthetic_19/pseuds/SageAesthetic_19
Summary: In which Scar lives,Lex is picked up by the shipand they both talk about celebrations
Relationships: Scar & Alexa Woods, Scar/Alexa Woods
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Earth's Northern Hemisphere

Alexis stared longingly out the windowpane and into the vast galaxy. By her count, it had only been a few weeks since she was taken off Antarctica along with Scar, though, at the moment, she stood alone. He was still bedridden after medics removed a stage 2 xenomorph from his chest. Lex had been by his side during the procedure, even if the sight still shook her to her very core. The very thought of how long he had gone with that vile little thing stuck in his chest was not only terrifying but such a testament to what strength he had to go through his trial. She could only imagine if he had succumbed to the chestburster, she’d be all alone, either on a ship heading to an unfamiliar voyage, or cold and freezing to death in Antarctica.

Despite it all, she could now feel relief that her friend was going to survive, and all she had to do was wait until he was well enough to stand and meet her. For the time being, she would be patient and quiet her thoughts with the sight of the inky black ocean in front of her. Each little white tear-streaked in the sky blazing so brightly against a dark canvas. The little blue and green marble she so fondly called a home stood brilliantly amongst the star sea, not far enough at all, but still a great distance away to see the northern hemisphere. She could barely make out the scopes of land where Canada and Greenland would be, standing back from the window to see if she could spot anymore. At the moment, she couldn't, all she could do was take it all in and sigh out in pure astonishment,  
“Wow . . .”

“It loses its charm fast, I’m afraid.”

Lex immediately whipped around in shock and a bit of fear. She searched a moment for the source of the voice, “Who said that?” Her eyes settled and focused on a familiar figure.  
Namely, one large yautja, his chest bandaged tightly and walking with a slight limp, and now dawning the same mask from before, blooded mark and everything.

She tilted her head in the slightest confusion, “Scar?”

The voice returned this time with Scar approaching a little closer, “Yes?”

With that, Lex could firmly connect, the voice and Scar were one and the same, and she had to stop herself from getting overexcited, “Scar! You’re alright! Wait, have you been able to speak English this whole time?” she crossed her arms as he now stood by her side looking out the window.  
“I’ve been able to understand,” He answered, “But it took some time to calibrate and respond. I can only do it with the mask.” 

Lex nodded, “Ah, I get it now. Well, it’s good to see you’re already doing better.” She turned back to the space view and tilted her head towards Scar, “So, not a fan of the view, huh?”  
“Not exactly, well, not anymore.” Scar stared up, “I’ve been on a ship my whole life, so stars in the sky just look like . . . dots now. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Wow, bleak.” Lex teased for a moment, “I don’t think I could ever get bored of this. I didn’t for every night on Earth, and I won’t in space.” she promised to herself. Now Lex leaned herself against the slight gap of the ship and window, tilting her gaze down to Earth’s visibility, “Must be a real pretty night for Christmas down there. ‘Specially with the snowfall.”

Scar shuddered for a moment at the mention of snow, though in the same breath his curiosity was peaked, “Christ-mas?” He broke the word into a good segment, testing it on his tongue, though Lex got the message perfectly. 

“Right, alien. Okay then,” She began for a moment in the easiest way she could explain it, “Back on Earth, around this time, humans spend time doing traditions all over the globe, and mine was Christmas.” Her eyes seemed to brighten as memories of old crossed her mind, “Basically, for an entire month I’d spend time with my family, drink hot chocolate, open presents, god just so much.” She chuckled for a moment, “I remember one year, a few of my cousins and I accidentally lost my dad’s car keys in a snow trench we made, ugh, it was hell to dig through and find them.”

Scar interrupted with an incredulous tone, “I’m sorry, but, you would willingly go into the snow again after what just happened?”

At that, Lex’s joy boiled over and she let a loud sweet laugh, “Yes! I love the snow!” Her giddy laugh subsided for a moment, and, now as the silence grew thicker, her smile faded and her eyes cast down, “Actually, this year, If it weren’t for the expedition, I wouldn’t be doing anything this year anyway.” She took a breath. “Christmas, for me at least, should be spent with family, and I . . . don’t have any of that left.”

Scar stayed quiet before ever so gently pressing on, “Why do you say that?”

Lex didn’t look up from her trance on the earth and spoke up, as if rehearsed by heart, “My dad died when I was seventeen, and, I messed up things real bad with my mother before she died too.”   
She shook her head, “She always said I put my career before her and, I guess she was right.” Her voice cracked for a moment and before Scar could say anything to comfort her, she snapped herself out of her depressive state. “Ah, but, nevermind that.”

She looked back up at last and patted at Scar’s arm in a friendlier manner, perhaps just to throw him off about her lingering sadness. “What about you then? I mean, that trial was basically coming of age, right? You’ve gotta have some big party for that right?” She smirked a bit when Scar let out a soft chuckle and began to answer

“Yes, as I am now blooded, a feast will be in order for me when this ship gets back to Prime. It’s a momentous occasion for my people, I guess in a way, like your Christmas.” He crossed his own arms out to the window, “Though I’m not sure how others will react to a human as my guest.”

She cocked her head and in an equally cocky manner replied, “I guess they’ll just have to get used to me.” She continued, “Really, that’s great to hear. A whole celebration just for you, you’ve gotta be pretty excited for that!” She turned her gaze back out to space.

Scar’s reply was a bit dim, “I would be,” he paused “If, I hadn’t lost the two people I wanted to celebrate with the most.”

At that moment, Lex froze and thawed over in realization of what he meant. The other two yautja in the pyramid.   
The ones left behind.  
The ones that died.  
“You were close to them?”

Scar nodded, “Celtic, he was my older brother, and Chopper was the youngest. We were really holding out that we’d all survive.” He let out a quiet huff of air, “I knew better, but, I guess deep down I wanted to hold out too.”

A silence fell over the two, one that felt inappropriate to break. And yet, Lex felt a need to do so. She broke her gaze from the window, no longer entranced by the little dots in the sky. Just as she was about to offer condolences, Scar seemed to beat her to the punch. Not with condolences, but with understanding.

“I guess we’re both alone, right?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, I’m sorry about your parents.”

Lex gained a soft and sad smile. She wasn’t entirely sure how to respond at last to that except to acknowledge Scar’s words and take them with her. Shared losses and all. She did however feel necessary to hold her hand out to her new companion,   
“Well, not totally alone.”

Scar seemed momentarily surprised before grabbing her hand in a firm union, helmet eyes lowered to look down at her, “Right. Not totally alone.”   
The two could have just stayed there had it not been for Scar looking up at the window, in what could only read as wonder from his body language, his visor seemed to reflect an array of bright color,   
“Lex? I think the Earth is burning.”

At such frightful words, Lex turned back to the window only to relax for a moment and feel her chest well up at the same time. 

Out the window, across the Earth’s Northern Hemisphere was a blazing display of green and purple, rippling across the horizon, violet hues drifting off around the sky. Lex was completely entranced at the moment, a lone tear dripping down from her cheek, “Oh my god. . . it’s beautiful.” she could only mutter, her heartbeat almost drowning out her own words. 

“What is it?” Scar asked, unable to tear his own eyes away. 

Lex wiped at her eyes and answered, “That is the Aurora Borealis. I never thought I’d see one, let alone from space.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Scar breathed out. 

Though the moment was tender, Lex still found it left in her to crack a small tease, “Not so boring to look at now, huh?” 

“No. Not at all.”


End file.
